Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 13
by MvAFanForever
Summary: A strange and weird and, erm... strange chapter. Answers will be revealed!


I laid on my red zebra-striped circluar bed, staring up at the un-realistic stars. I pulled myself up from the position I had been in for nearly three hours, and walked towards my balcony. I had it installed shortly after I helped defeat the huge robot thing, as Monger said we could all have something expensive. I laid my arms on the white banisters, breathing in the dusty smell of newly carved wood. Around me was a midnight blue sky scattered with real stars. The city gleamed like the moon in the distance over the grassy hills which hid the prison from civilization. I wish it was always like this each night, but I know that not all dreams come true, especially mine particuarly. I also wish for me that nothing would change, nothing would go wrong, and nothing crept up on me while I'm not looking.  
A hand laid on my shoulder. By the warmness and care I could tell it was my sister. She said nothing, she simply joined me at my side and stared up at the stars, her eyes twinkling more so. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but at this precise moment I don't think alien-like devices are neccersary. If this was a laughing matter I would have probably said, 'nah, just kidding, bring on the alien thing!' but this isn't a laughing matter. I don't know if I'll actually laugh again. If there's one thing I have learned in my life then it's this: don't let things creep up on you. Always look out and think ahead. Otherwise, if you let that simple tiny thing creep up on you, your life could be ruined. That's what I've learned in life - forget giometry, biolegy, science, literature and all that. When I first started school, in a science class they told me that this was the only subject where they don't tell you the truth. It's just a theorie, it's just theories. I may only have learnt one thing in life, but I have learnt plenty of theories, don't worry. My main theorie is that you can't trust anyone. Friends will be there for you but they won't be forever. Family will leave you, or you'll leave them. And even if you have a friend that you live with all your life, they are born and they die exactly the same time as you, you can't say that they've ever let you down. Even if it's something like they didn't come to your eighteenth birthday, or they forgot to turn up to something you've been planning for weeks. It may not get you down, but they've still let you down ever so slightly. 'I know,' Haley put her furry arm around me. 'That you will be there for me all the time. I wasn't there for you, but you will for me'  
'You can't say that. Some day, and it may be in years, but some day, I'll let you down. Big time. And then you'll regret you had this convosation'  
Her sparkling green eyes peered into my own. 'Well, yeah. Everyone does. Like you won't turn up for my wedding, or you will and you eat all the cake, or you do come but you don't eat all the cake and instead you make me laugh so much I wet myself, or you will turn up but you don't eat all the cake and you don't make me '  
'I get it,' I say.  
'Yeah. I was kind of hoping you would stop me. I just wanted to lighten the mood'  
The mood. The mood I was in wasn't pleasent. I gripped the basister and it broke, falling below and onto a guard's head.

Haley and I were silent the few days afterwards. She slept a lot in her room anyway, but as I said in one my other diary entries, she came out for food, excercise and bathroom breaks. She didn't come down for food. She didn't come down for excercise. She obviously goes out for bathroom breaks, but I haven't seen her. Unless she has a litter tray or something. No, that's disgusting... ahem. I used to go down a lot. In the morning I would go for breakfast in my pyjamas, get dressed in my room, have a shower, go for some excercise, talk with Skye, do a little reading, have lunch, work out again, play a board game or something, have supper, get dressed into pyjamas, come down for a drink and a chat, explore the coridors and go to bed. Now, I have my breakfast to myself up in my room - Skye brings it up on a tray. I have a bath, but get dressed in my pyjamas again. I have a cycling bike which I use for excersize - it turns out that Skye can turn into objects as well, and in case you didn't guess, she was the bush. I still talk with Skye as she comes to my room every five minutes. I read about three times as longer, skip lunch, and go straight to supper an hour early. I go to bed at nine thirty.  
Skye does her best to cheer me up. She turned into everything that she could think of - she turned to a banana, a monkey, a gorrilla, a dinosaur, an orange peel, a chicken, a goat, a bucket of milk. She even took control of the others - Link had thrown himself across the room. B.O.B. had splitted himself in two and started to dance the tango with himself. Dr. Cockroach had slapped his face various times, and started dancing the tango with the two B.O.B.'s. I was wondering how she could take control of both at the same time. She couldn't - it turned out that B.O.B. had just got stuck in the motion, which made me smile a little bit. But a million tango-dancing B.O.B.'s couldn't make what had happened never happen. 


End file.
